2:5 TSunrise, the missing parts:Dempsey &Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: This is just my muses on what happened in the parts of the Dempsey and Makepeace Episode 2.5 Tequila Sunrise that we didn't see. Hope you enjoy


Harry pushed Angela away, now was her opportunity to seduce Dempsey. She was too drunk to think, her gut reactions and instincts were ruling. There was no check and balance from reason coming into play, no common sense or thought of consequence; submerged and restrained emotions, feelings and arousal were unrestrained and free to rise to the surface.

Dempsey sipped his champagne and searched Harry's eyes "I like it even more" he replied amazed at the opportunity standing ready, waiting in front of him. He looked over her shoulder at her bare back and anticipated all it implied. Harry looked across to the dance floor and back to Dempsey who needed no further prompting. He placed their glasses on the bar and led her into the dancing crowd. As his hand touched her bare back he felt a thrill run through him, Harry walked slowly so as not to escape the guiding hand firmly on the skin of her lower back. Once firmly established on the dance floor she turned to face Dempsey and they danced opposite each other, the music not really encouraging any touching however their mirrored movements said enough.

After a couple of songs various friends of Harry's made their way to join them. Dempsey's quips and jokes had everyone laughing, several of the guys thought Harry looked good in the red dress and while Basil and Joe were painfully aware that the dress swap had a very obvious point to it that had nothing to do with them, George on the other hand was trying his hardest to impress.

Angela and Annabelle laughed together to see the guys falling over themselves to be near Harry. "For God's sake we've got to stop George before he makes a fool of himself" Angela whispered.

Everyone enjoyed a few more dances together then they made their way back to the bar. James chatted to some of the guys and Angela who had swapped dresses. Harry seemed to have backed off Dempsey a bit was laughing with the guys so Annabel came and joined Angela trying to suss Dempsey out. They agreed he was hot and was far from Harry's usual safe type; he was certainly at ease and made you feel special without any effort, not that the girls could pin point exactly how he did it but it was successful they felt special and ready to respond to any chance of being picked up despite earlier events. Harry suddenly noticed the girls around James and she picked up her glass and made her way over to him. "I told you" she slurred "He's mine" her arm back around his neck.

Dempsey knew already that she was too drunk for him to be certain her advances wouldn't be regretted in the morning but made some wise cracks and had everyone laugh as the tension dissipated again. He took the glass out of her hand and drank some of the champagne himself then spoke "princess I kinda think it's home time"

"How am I getting there James, I don't thin I'd better drive – I might get arrested" she giggled stupidly

"I'll get us a taxi"

"Sam, Sam pass me that bottle" Harry took the nearly full bottle of champagne home with her, swigging it as she accepted James' guiding arm around her waist and waving the bottle in her left hand as she made her way up the stairs with James; her right arm linked through his. "Home James" she said and laughed "I've always wanted to say that"

Dempsey took the key out of Harry's fumbling hand as for the third time she failed to get the key in the lock. He opened the door and switched on the lights. He had no idea of what to do next, actually more of no idea what he should be doing next.

"I'll make the drinks you light the fire" Harry gave out orders and he decided for the moment that was probably the thing to be doing so he lit the prepared fire and watched Harry make the most alcoholic cocktails he had seen in years.

His mind ran back to the time of Morocco Jack…. Well nothing had ever come of their dancing and flirting although he had thought it genuine at the time; Harry had been proved right – they hadn't started anything. Now she had been much more forthcoming in the previous few hours, the ultimate provocation in swapping dresses. The touch of her bare back, her silky skin almost demanding his hand caress it and now as he watched her he could almost feel the weight of her breast in his cupped hand, God that dress was so inviting. She had let his hand cruise down lightly over her thigh and buttock when she had insisted they go back onto the dance floor for a rare slow dance. As she had flung her arms around his neck he had held his around her waist and been amazed that she had pressed her body tighter into him when his hand, keeping in touch with her skin moved under the fabric of the red dress. Shocked himself by how far his hand had explored he had looked at her expecting to find a mighty frown of displeasure but it looked more like hope than anything else to him.

Most of the evening though had been more about having fun in a big crowd, laughing with each other dancing with Harry's friends and Dempsey had found himself missing being part of a crowd. The guys back in NYPD had been a good crowd; he knew plenty of people in London now and if he went to a casino he knew various people to enjoy a drink or a game with. He could always pick up a girl in a bar and enjoy a night out and in bed. There were certain girls he had seen for a time and one or two were relaxed enough to enjoy time with him when they were around without expecting him not to see anyone in between. They were the ones that called him up when they were in town and were always guaranteed a fun night out.

He liked Harry's group of friends, they were from the posh end of society but unlike some of the YUPPIES he'd met they seemed quite genuine, not needing to pretend they were anybody or anything.

He watched Harry pour the tequila in, quad shoots at least he guessed. She was so drunk it was fun to watch; he wondered if she'd make it across to him. He knew he would do nothing if she made any further advances, not when she was this drunk. Never the less when her lips approached his and she said "You're under arrest" he allowed her lips to kiss his and he kissed her back briefly before he pulled back when his tongue hit hers and took two huge mouthfuls of his Tequila Sunset to steady his resolve and stop himself going back for more.

Keeping the glass in his hand helped.

"We had a good time tonight Harry"

"You enjoyed yourself"

"Yeh.. I had a ball" he kept drinking it was the only way he could control what his hands were doing.

"So what now Lieutenant James Dempsey?" she moved back in for another kiss

"I think it's bed time Harry"

"She looked up into his eyes and smiled

"No Harry I think it's time to say good night" His resolve was getting another shot of alcohol as he thought rather ironically 'you in yours and me in mine'

Something randomly clicked in Harry's brain "I think I'd better say goodnight to my car" she turned away from Dempsey.

"No, no Harry it's cold out there"

"That's ok, my car doesn't mind the cold"

"But you Harry, you don't need to get cold outside; why don't you open the window and say goodnight"

"Because I love my car Dempsey and my car loves me. Don't worry I'll put my pyjamaannas" she giggled "oops I can't say that properly" she tried again "I'll put my pyjamananas on so I don't get cold."

Gratefully Dempsey followed her upstairs fearing she may fall "You're following me Lieutenant"

"I'm just making sure you don't fall"

"Are you going to put you hand down my dress again Dempsey?" she asked

He grinned at the memory and kept quiet

At the top of the stairs she turned and held her hand up stopping him following her into the bedroom. Dempsey obliged and waited listening to the crashes and swearing as she tripped but it wasn't long before she appeared in her pyjamas with the jacket buttoned incorrectly so the one side was longer than the other. It brought a smile to Dempsey's face and he watched her gingerly made her way downstairs and out to her car. He stood by the door and watched her. She kissed the bonnet and slurred again "I love you – you're so hot and sexy"

"Hot and sexy Harry, O Harry you are so hot and sexy" Dempsey whispered

"Goodnight little car" Harry kissed the bonnet again and just got inside the front door before she fell onto the floor. She barely had time to say "bloody oops" before she had fallen asleep.

Dempsey shut the door and looked at her. He called her and knelt by her side and shook her shoulder but she was out for the count. He looked into the lounge at the sofa and then at the stairs; her bed would be most comfortable.

He pulled her up by her arms and caught her as she fell back down into his arms so he could carry her upstairs. As he steadied himself before he started the stairs Harry opened her eyes briefly and hooked her arms around his neck. "It's bed time princess" he spoke as he started the stairs "Oh good" Harry lifted herself towards Dempsey's face but he kept his eyes on the stairs and she fell back asleep.

He lay her on her bed and released the bedclothes from under her. As he did so for just one brief moment he considered the consequences of unbuttoning her pyjama jacket but instead he pulled the quilt over her shoulders and leant across her and opening his mouth slightly kissed her, catching her upper lip. She nestled back into her pillow, smiled in her sleep and opened her mouth to accept his kiss and return it. Dempsey felt her lips part and he stood up "Oh no princess there's only so much temptation a man can resist" Dempsey could all but whisper he'd never been so torn between what his body desired and what he wanted not to do. "Goodnight Harry"

He walked downstairs and rang for a taxi, before it came he found some aspirin and placed two along with a glass of water on her bedside. It had been a good night he reflected, very good.

When Harry woke her head felt as if someone had taken a cleaver and split it in two. The noise of her alarm sounded 100 times louder than usual and jarred all her senses. She turned it off and although the silence was a relief the throbbing of her head continued. She spotted the water and aspirin and took them, then continued to drink most of the glass. She started to recall why she was in such a state "Lowe" she remembered, "Lowe, I have to find out about the suit and the dry cleaners" reluctantly she attempted to get out of bed, steadying herself as the room seemed to swirl around. "Coffee, strong and black" she told herself and that being Dempsey's preferred drink reminded her of him and she had a vague recollection of him being around last night.

She drank her coffee and decided on a cold shower to try and wake herself more successfully. It was as she returned to her bedroom that she saw the red dress hanging over the back of the chair that other memories started to return.

She had a vague recollection of wearing the dress that she recognised as Angela's; her minds eye saw Dempsey at the bar and she could clearly remember swapping dresses and asking him if he still liked it. She knew she had made some sort of invitation to him and definitely knew the later half of the evening was a complete and utter mystery to her and her recall. She dressed and drank another two black coffees before considering driving to work.

If she was worried about the previous night she had no time to consider it until she heard Dempsey's over loud and over cheerful voice telling a goat joke that she was certain had a sexually allegory.

She poured yet another coffee and felt Dempsey's breath across her neck. Her greatest fear was beginning to look as if it may have happened; she still had no recall of the second part of the evening. Angry with herself she turned her frustration out on Dempsey, who infuriated her even more with his feet on her desk. As they stole secret glances at each other Harry was becoming more certain that something had happened last night. She found herself regretful both that she had allowed it to happen but equally frustrated that she couldn't even remember it. She started to wonder what the implications would be – would he expect it to mean anything? "Not bloody Dempsey" she told herself. He'd had a string of women – it wouldn't mean anything to him other than that he'd finally done it with her, no wonder his arrogance was being paraded for all to see. Would he expect them to sleep together again? Regularly? Not all? She had no idea.

Why the hell did she find him so attractive? He was a chauvinistic pig who thought himself sexual God who was now boasting to the rest of them that he had bedded Harry! O hell she thought.

When Chas winked at her she was ready to explode; now she imagined the details of their love making being discussed behind every desk.

The tension in the office was driving everyone mad, no one had any idea of the cause, but everyone knew it was something between Dempsey and Makepeace; even Spikings came out to check. He wondered how long to let the situation simmer.

Harry went for a long walk down to records to pull some old files. Normally she would have requested them but today she needed to be out of the office. She dosed up on the hang over pills and let her mind toss the events around. She had to admit she had swapped dresses as a come on to Dempsey; she had wanted him, well she hadn't wanted anyone else to get him at least. She was mad

Mad at the bragging display

Mad at him because the embryonic hopes she had harboured that may be they had started something had been misplaced, it had only ever been about sex.

Mad at herself for getting drunk and creating the situation

Mad at herself for being so blind drunk that she couldn't even remember making love with him.

And mad at herself again for wanting to repeat it so she could remember!

Thus when they passed in the corridor and he spoke, calling her Tiger again, she snapped.

Dempsey had only had limited sleep, by the time the taxi had dropped him home it had been nearly 3 and he booked another to pick him up at 7.30 and take him to Stringfellows to pick up his own car.

In the intervening hours he had slept happily, he had expected to dream about making love to Harry, after all he had a few times before but his deep sleep had actually been born out of contentment; DS Makepeace had hidden hots for him, but surprisingly he found that the deepest pleasure had been from having a night out with a crowd of friends and not having to impress, charm or win anyone. A night where he could feel part of a crowd with the added bonus, he smiled, of a hot babe making out over him. He hadn't had to win anyone; it was a given that he would be taking Harry home, that they were there together and that enabled them to enjoy the company of the others. It was the belonging that Dempsey feel asleep recalling.

He was awake and feeling on top of the world 4 hours later and by 8.30 was bouncing into the SI10 office feeling the happiest and most complete he had in the year he had been in England.

When Harry walked in he felt for her, she looked like her head was about to explode; he could imagine the magnification of the sound of your own footsteps as you walked the corridor, as you tried to tip toe to the coffee machine.

As he lent over her neck he wanted to kiss it, he wondered if anyone would notice, he guessed they would, everyone had noted her entrance. So he contented himself with gently blowing across her neck as he spoke

"Morning, tiger." No reaction. "I've got to tell you - last night was terrific."

Still no response. "You were wild." staring icily: "All in a days work, lieutenant."

He was taken aback, he had thought about what reaction to expect but he knew it wasn't that; it seemed the iceberg had re frozen over night. He watched he return to her desk then put his feet up on it and read the paper; he snatched secret glances a her trying to work out how the ground lay. He was only to aware that she was also looking at him, he tried to catch one of her glances but failed. He felt a tad confused but just shrugged it off.

He watched Harry go into Spikings office and in an attempted to get nearer the door he moved to tell Chas another joke.

Spikings was prodding for answers, is there anything else he should no? Dempsey thought definitely not but wondered if there was anything he should know, he hadn't quite expected the cold shoulder from Harry, what the hell had he done wrong? He guessed it must have been something wrong, the only thing he could think of was that may be he'd been wrong not to sleep with her. For certain they needed to speak, alone somewhere well away from Spikings.

Harry went off to file and Dempsey put on a bravado to match the mood he'd come into work with, was he was feeling a bit less confident now. Thus he found himself saying "Hi ya Tiger" when he'd already seen her for hours that morning.

"Hey ____ what's the matter with you?!"

"I've had enough." The headache, the hung over feeling, the staring eyes following her everywhere she went…

So have I thought Dempsey. He hated not getting the measure of Harry, he felt she had led him on a merry dance and dangled on a piece of string, the push into the changing rooms had pushed his good will, happy memories and inner pleasure out of the window. "Enough what?" he asked, still uncertain of his crime

"You make me sick out there." She was becoming more incensed by the minute, she knew of no man who could be so crass. She assumed everything but needed to hear it for confirmation.

"I'm making you sick??" – That he knew was totally unjustified, she been the one who'd drunk so much

"Did we, or didn't we?" she had to know for certain, but at the same time was totally uncertain of what she would do with the information or its repercussion, actually she had no idea what the consequences were

"Did we, or didn't we - what???" – What the hell was she trying to get at? He had a sudden flash of realisation of where she was going and was dumbfounded

"You know exactly what I mean." She really didn't want to speak the words

"I haven't the faintest idea!" – well that's what he told her, he had to be certain what she meant

"Sleep with each other." She brought herself to say it, it wasn't that she thought sex was for inside marriage but at least inside a long term relationship was her principle.

Dempsey stared back with a blank face, his mind racing; he was right. He was shell shocked; after all the temptation that she paraded in front of him, after all that he resisted. After he so wanted her, after she kissed him, after her lips touched his, after she pulled herself into him, her arms around his neck and he had kept the kiss light then pulled away, after he had carried her up to bed…

"Come on, don't beat about the bush - did we do it?" … She was trying to read the blankness on his face

"You don't remember?" –

"……Well….., not much ……" Her face showed the emotions that ran through her mind in tandem: Anger, fear, despair, disbelief. She hoped to goodness that he would dismiss her fears but aware of his gaze moving to her lips she turned away from him with a certainty that was remembering last night. Hell she didn't even know if she enjoyed their first kiss, let alone anything else. "Don't be afraid, I'm sure you were terrific. …. So. … There you go." Go where she wondered, where would they go? What did this mean for their working relationship, for her role in SI10? She knew Dempsey would think he was terrific, he always implied he was.

"Hm." Dempsey was actually quite shocked about how little Harry could remember of the night; she was plastered that he knew, but could remember nothing at all? A penny was slowly beginning to drop.

"Fine. That's it then." Harry was shocked and disappointed about herself…. Dempsey nodding wordlessly infuriated her, a rage that became multiplied by her incense that he could boast about it to the boys. All she had worked for in the past two years she had thrown away by sleeping with the first sexy guy to work in the place. "By the way - if it's not too much to ask from your ego, would you spare me the big display out there?"

"Bothered you?" He really wondered why he'd bothered to be so considerate last night if she had such low expectations of him; how dare she! His anger was rising fast now

"Well, it's a little crass I feel." She really wanted to get out now, find somewhere alone to work out things. Even now she could feel the turmoil caused by two opposing waves of emotion meeting and clashing with each other causing turbulence and mayhem inside her. The half of her merely regretted not being able to remembering making love to her desirable, sexy, alluring partner, whilst her head told her about career suicide, and how cheaply she had sold herself.

She opened the door to leave, but Dempsey kicked it shut again throwing her across; mad that she held him in such low esteem. "Hey, sweetheart, I'll tell you what bothers me. I've just taken two big insults from you that I don't take from nobody. Correction, make that three. I don't know which one is worse. One, I don't brag about something - unless it's worth bragging about."

Makepeace listened to him, suddenly unsure again.

"Two. I'm no Prince Charmless who has to get his charge by sleeping with some lush. And three:" with his male ego attacked his fury found full vent "Baby, believe me, even if you'd been comatose, lobotomized, anaesthetised and deep frozen - if I had, you would've remembered."

The words, if not the tone, were music to Harry's ears and she was speechless for a moment: "……are you trying to tell me, we didn't do it?"

"Why - is there something wrong with my speech? The verbs in a wrong place?" –

He could of put money that next she would attack his American culture, so he defended it prior to any hit.

"Do you mean, we didn't?" – But Harry was still back in the sleeping together scenario

"Read my lips: N - O."

Suddenly Harry was thoroughly ashamed of herself. She had made the big come on, she had drunk herself into oblivion and he had obviously behaved impeccably, and obviously assumed she could at least remember something. She had misjudged him, not for the first time and for the umpteenth time of the day she was ashamed of her own behaviour.

"You're satisfied? No irony intended." Dempsey let her go and turned away to hide his hurt. So she couldn't remember anything; he was surprised that he felt inclined to try and understand where she was coming from, he vaguely guessed that must be because he valued the night out; it still held happy memories, even if they were tainted now.

Makepeace followed him shyly: "What can I say? … I'm sorry." The utter genuineness of her apology seemed to warm itself and gain stature as it left Harry's mouth and reached Dempsey's ears. As the words made their physical route through his ears to his brain; they made an emotional flow like hot lava to his heart and a surprising warmth encompassed his body.

"No problem." Dempsey found himself quite surprised at his reply; he was usually prone to defending his actions. As he turned and looked back her he felt a softness creep back over him. They had had a good night, it had been great fun, Harry was good company, good fun and bloody good looking.

"You see I thought you were laughing with the boys." Harry felt she needed to explain her misjudgement.

They moved across and found some closeness, both were within a space contained against the lockers.

"I thought you acted a bit snooty for all the fun we had last night." He was now able to try and work out what he thought was going on.

She smiled remembering the little she could; dancing with Dempsey, his hand caressing the skin of her back and him entertaining and laughing with the crowd of her friends. He continued "You sure had a skinful."

"How did I get to bed?" Suddenly Harry felt she wanted all the gaps filling in, she was hoping she hadn't done anything too embarrassing. Dempsey recalled carrying her up to bed, her arms around his neck, her mouth opening to respond to his kiss; some of that wasn't necessary to tell her, it would be his secret memory feeding his dreams at night. "Well, you didn't look too comfortable, lying there in the hallway."

"Oh my god." Her mind reeled - she woke up this morning, wearing … She's fidgeted with her pullover wondering if he had undressed her, she had stuffed her underwear in her bag when she had swapped dresses!

"…….. Tell me something … how did I get into my pyjamas?"

Dempsey smiled and ran his tongue around his lower lip: "You don't remember? … You put them on, to go outside to say goodnight to your car." Another wave of relief washed over her, she smiled and Dempsey returned it knowing he had done the right thing. "I got to tell you, Makepeace, I would never have believed it." He smiled again, fondly. "I mean, you don't do it often - but if you do it, it's a class act. You're one hell of a drunk."

As they had been talking, explaining and remembering they had gradually moved in towards each other. Now they were comfortable again with each other, now as they shared the details of a night out on the town together they created a personal, private reminiscence. Both felt secure as they came within the area of each others personal space.

When Spikings prised open the door he had no idea why he was being so cautious, just that there had been some high tension between Dempsey and Makepeace.

He noticed the jerk apart and as Spikings closed the door behind them as they left for the hospital it suddenly dawned on him that he could have caught them in a clinch and he wondered why that had never crossed his mind before.

O bloody hell he thought, he couldn't have the two of them getting involved

As Harry watched Dempsey try to light his cigar she felt a flood of warmth and fondness flow from her. He had been an exceptional friend in the last 36 hours. She knew he understood her better than any one ever had, who else would have even suspected she'd drive off and not go into her house. Who else would go with her even though they thought her wrong? What guy did she know who would enjoy her drunken company but know what she really did and didn't want to happen despite her provocation? Who would forgive the horrendous assumptions she had made? When she had described him as a friend she had been so right.

She took the lighter out of her hand bag. She smiled, she had got it for this very reason, it sort of indicated a close bond, she carried it only and always for him.

The thank you could have been for not shooting Jock, but they both knew it wasn't. Next time Dempsey thought he might find it tougher not to be tempted; there was something he just couldn't ignore about Harry, something more than a police partner, something he had no idea where to take or what to do about it. He decided that just for the moment he would sleep on it and dream. There he could re live the sensation of dancing with her, of caressing her back, of her accepting his searching hand. He could dream of her kissing him, of her arms around him – yes the forth coming nights were something to be looking forward to.


End file.
